My return to Leaf Country
by DnAPnK
Summary: Alright Naruto returns to Leaf country. this is kinda a small spoiler for people who haven't read Vol. 28 of Naruto. This fic is based on ch.245 of Vol. 28. I haven't changed much but added stuff also.


"It's been 2 and a half years..." said a voice.

"Indeed." responded Jiraiya entering the Leaf Village doors with a young teenage boy.

The teenage boy immediately jumped to the nearest pole and shouted,"I missed this place!" looking around,"It hasn't change one bit!"

"Yo." said another voice.

"Kakashi-sensei!" went the boy.

"Naruto, always as loud and cheerful. You haven't change." said Kakashi.

"Well...that doesn't matter, but I got you a little present." said Naruto handing Kakashi a book.

Kakashi's eye widen and looked at the book Naruto handed him and said,"No way! This is the lastest Icha Icha book of the series after three year!"

"Yeah...but it's really boring, but I think you'll like it..." said Naruto.

Jiraiya said to himself,"An idiot like you won't understand the beauty of that book...It's also rare and unreleased book."

They chatted for a little while and began to walk along the streets of the Leaf Village. Naruto immediately exclaimed,"Right! Now my next stop, full speed ahead to Ichiraku Ramen!" running off.

Jiraiya nad Kakshi stayed behind for a little while. Jiraiya looked at Kakashi and told him,"As I promise. Naruto is back in your care."

Kakashi looked back at Jiraiya with his one eye and sighed. Jiraiya said,"He is pretty annoying and I think it's your turn to take care of him. Besides that...the Akatsuki foundation is getting really impatient. They're going to make their move on Naruto really soon. I'll be off gathering some more information for the sake of Naruto and the others."

Suddenly Naruto went,"AAAHH!"

A girl turned around and Naruto said,"Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto?" went Sakura,"How do I look? Do I lok more like a woman now?"

"You look fine. You haven't changed at all." said Sakura.

"You have. You've grown taller than me." said Sakura.

"Yeah I guess, but I still feel short." said Naruto putting his hand on his head.

"Naruto-niichan!" went another voice,"Oiroke No Jutsu!" and the boy transformed into a naked girl and back.

Jiraiya went,"Whoa ho ho!"

Kakashi, Tsunade, and Naruto sigh. Sakura was shocked. The boy went up to Naruto and said,"How was that. A drool of a Jutsu, huh?"

Naruto smiled and said to the boy,"Konohamaru...I'm not a kid anymore...and you shouldn't use that Jutsu anymore either..."

Konohamaru asked,"Why?"

Sakura thought,"Wow...Naruto has really grown up after all these years."

Naruto answered,"Cause such Jutsu is a mediocre and so passé." smiling,"Behold the new perverted Ninjutsu I came up with and I've been developing! Here I go!"

"A new Ninjutsu you say, a perv..." went Sakura not finishing and punched Naruto with full force,"A perverted Ninjutsu! You Idiot!"

Naruto landed on the floor. Konohamaru hid behind Kakashi, who was reading a book, and went,"Hm?"

"I was wrong about you! You haven't changed a bit. I haven't seen you for two years and you immediately jump into that! Idiot! Dumbass!" excliamed Sakura shaking Naruto like crazy,"What about that wonderful respect I had for you just now! I felt sad that I wasn't as grown up as you!"

"Uh...Sakura calm down. You can kill Naruto like that and you're kind of scarying Konohamaru here." said Kakashi looking at Sakura and Konohamaru all terrified behind him.

Tsunade said,"Looks like Naruto has grown a lot like you Jiraiya...Hasn't he?"

Jiraiya didn't answer and said in his head,"Looks like you've created another you through Sakura, no? The beauty and strength..."

"Alright...The commotion will have to end here. Kakashi." said Tsunade.

Kakashi closed his book and looked at Naruto and Sakura. He said,"It been a while...hasn't it?"

Sakura and Naruto looked at Kakashi with a strange look.

Kakashi continued,"From now on. The two of you will be with me for team-related missions." looking at them,"But we are not teacher and students anymore...We are equal shinobis and comrades." taking out something from his pocket,"But first I would like to see how well you've developed. The rules are the same when I met you two. If you don't come at me with the intent to kill me you won't get the bells! And you wqon't have dinner. Right Naruto?"

"I'll show you!" said Naruto rolling up his sleeves.


End file.
